Je ferais tout pour te retrouver
by Layrosa
Summary: Lorsqu'elle disparaît il fera tout pour la retrouver, même si pour cela il doit s'allier à cette guilde... Fairy Tail...


**Je ferais tout pour te retrouver**

Je déambule dans la rue à la recherche de ma sœur cadette. Nous devions nous rejoindre dans la forêt comme chaque fois mais elle n'était pas venue. Tout ça commençait à m'inquiéter, je n'ai pas de nouvelles d'elle depuis longtemps. Je cherche sa présence mais elle n'est nulle part... Mes pas me guident vers sa guilde, cette guilde que j'avais attaqué il y a huit ans et qu'elle avait fini par intégrer… Ma cadette est tout mon contraire, douce et sociable, elle adore les mages de cette guilde, à chaque fois qu'on se voit elle me parle d'eux et me défend de leur faire du mal… Ma sœur me manque, ses longs cheveux noirs avec quelques mèches rouges, ses yeux deux magnifiques orbes rubis… Je veux la revoir, peut importe ce qu'il m'en coûte !

Je défonce la porte d'un coup de pied. Ma cape cache toujours mon visage. Un mage de feu lève son visage vers moi.

_Toi…

Il s'élance vers moi pour me frapper mais mon regard l'arrête. Une mage rousse se place devant moi le regard dur, prête à attaquer comme tout les mages de l'île de Tenrô.

_Que fais-tu là ?

_Où est elle ?

_Qui ça ?

_Xena !

Ils me regardent les yeux exorbités, après tout ils ne savent pas qui elle est, ils ne connaissent pas notre lien. Ils sont à présent tous prêts à passer à l'attaque. Ils perdront sans aucun doute mais bon, ce n'est pas pour ça que je suis là. Ah tient le glaçon veut parler.

_Qu'est-ce que tu lui veux ?

Autant lui répondre, après tout quand je l'aurais retrouvé elle reviendra ici et ils lui poseront plein de questions.

_Elle a disparût, je veux la retrouver.

_Et pourquoi tu veux retrouver un membre de notre guilde ? Tu veux la tuer ?! Ou elle travaille pour toi c'est ça ?!

Un long soupire s'échappe de mes lèvres… Ils sont bêtes ou quoi ?

_Je sais vraiment pas ce qu'elle vous trouve…Restez avec des faibles…Elle est bien trop gentille… Mais bon si je dois rester avec vous pour retrouver ma sœur…

J'adore leurs réactions ! La moitié est tombée par terre de surprise. C'est à mourir de rire, vraiment. Mais je ne ris pas, l'absence de ma sœur m'inquiète trop. Un vieil homme de petite taille s'approcha de moi, Maracoff le maître de la guilde si je me souviens bien.

_Ta sœur ?

Ils commencent à m'énerver ceux là ! Ils sont bouchés ou quoi ? Je veux savoir où est ma sœur !

_Oui ma sœur. Où est-elle ? C'est la dernière fois que je demande.

Je vois le vieux frissonner avant de lever les yeux vers moi, un air de tristesse collé au visage.

_Elle a disparût…

Je sens mon visage se décomposer sous leurs yeux… Elle a disparût ? C'est impossible ! La colère monte en moi.

_Et vous ne l'avez pas cherchée ?

_On organise des recherches mais on n'a aucunes pistes.

J'essaye de me calmer tant bien que mal. Il ne faut pas que je les tue, ma sœur m'en voudrait à mort, et qui sait comme elle peut être effrayante… Je leur adresse tout de même un regard noir qui les glace jusqu'au sang. Ma voix tonne à travers la pièce.

_Vous allez m'aider à la trouver. Vous n'avez pas le choix.

C'est vrai, si ils ne m'obéissent pas je peux très bien les faire souffrir sans les tuer. Un sourire sadique étire mes lèvres.

_De toutes façons jamais on n'abandonnera l'une des nôtre.

_Y'a pas intérêt.

Je vais m'installer au bar pour les surveiller et en apprendre plus sur les circonstances de sa disparition. C'est ainsi que j'appris que ma sœur était partie accomplir une mission assez dangereuse qui n'aurait du lui prendre que quelques jours. Et ne l'ayant pas vue revenir, des membres de la guilde ont été sur le lieu de la mission pour apprendre qu'elle s'était bien déroulée. Ma cadette a disparût durant le retour.

* * *

Plusieurs jours sont passés et voilà que j'apprends que Xena s'est faite enlevée ! Pourquoi elle s'est pas défendue ?! Elle a due être prise par surprise, je ne vois que ça ! Je garde toujours mon visage impassible devant Fairy Tail alors que je bous de rage et d'inquiétude à l'intérieur. Une équipe composée des mages de l'île de Tenrô m'accompagne à sa recherche. Une seule phrase s'échappe de mes lèvres pour montrer ma colère.

_Je détruirais tout ceux qui ont osés faire du mal à ma sœur.

Mes « camarades » sont prit de frissons. On passe plusieurs jours à la chercher. Aucunes traces, nulle part… Jusqu'à ce que je sente sa présence, tout près. Ils me suivent, ils m'obéissent. Je sens qu'ils ont envie d'en découdre avec nos ennemis communs. Ils ont l'air d'avoir comprit que je ne leur ferais aucun mal tant qu'elle tiendra à eux.

Devant nous il y a un manoir. Je défonce la porte et envois valser tout ceux qui sont devant moi. Ils tombent comme des mouches. Je me dirige vers la présence de ma sœur.

Je descends dans les tréfonds de la demeure pour finir devant des cellules. J'avance suivi de la petite dragon slayer céleste et de la constellationniste qui ne voulait pas l'abandonner à mes soins. Une odeur de sang écoeurante flotte dans l'air. Ils n'ont pas osé !

J'arrive devant une cellule, à l'intérieur j'aperçois un corps étendu dans la pénombre, couvert de sang. Je reconnais ma sœur, couverte de coupures… Je m'approche d'elle et pose ma main sur sa joue, elle est gelée… Ses yeux rouges s'ouvrent péniblement, mais en me voyant elle sourit. La petite aux cheveux bleus se place devant moi tandis que j'exprime mon mécontentement jusqu'à ce que j'aperçoive sa magie faire effet sur elle. Ses blessures guérissent petit à petit. Ma chère sœur réussi à s'asseoir et me serre dans ses bras, je resserre cette étreinte qui dure quelques minutes. Je me relève, ma sœur dans les bras avant sortir de la cellule. Au dessus de nous j'entends les combats qui font rage. Ils se défendent bien les petits mages de la guilde des fées. Ma sœur m'ordonne de la poser, elle aussi veut se battre, elle veut sa vengeance. Je lui aurais bien offert sur un plateau, mais je vais lui laisser le plaisir de les massacrer.

A l'étage les mages livrent bataille, ils sont épuisés face au nombre d'ennemis. Ma brune leur crie de se reculer. Elle va faire cette attaque ? Elle est vraiment sur les nerfs alors, je la comprends. Contre toutes attentes ses têtes de mules lui obéissent. Elle se prépare et…

_Hurlement du Dragon de l'Apocalypse !

Tous les ennemis sont réduits à néants sous les yeux ébahis des autres. Elle regarde ses amis.

_Bah quoi ?

_...T'es un Dragon Slayeur… ?

_Bah oui, t'as bien vu mon attaque Natsu !

_... Ça veut dire que ton dragon c'est…

_ Oui Lucy, c'est Acnologia.

_ Mais c'est lui qui nous a attaqué sur l'île de Tenrô !

Je vois une veine apparaître sur sa tempe…

_Peut-être mais c'est lui qui m'a élevé !

Elle leur a rabattu le caquet à ceux là ! Elle n'aime pas qu'on dise du mal de son père… Même si s'est un assassin tout comme moi, elle l'adore. Et lui c'est une vrai mère poule…

_Je comprends toujours pas pourquoi il t'a apprit sa magie alors qu'il n'a jamais voulu me l'apprendre… En plus il me connaît depuis plus longtemps que toi…

_Parce qu'il veut t'embêter, Zel', et puis tu l'embêtes tout le temps avec ça !

C'est qu'elle a du répondant ma p'tite sœur ! Je ne vais tout de même pas la laisser faire ! Je l'attrape à la taille avant de la poser sur mon épaule tel un sac pour l'emmener loin de ce lieu. Elle a l'air d'être complètement remise de son enlèvement…En même temps elle a déjà vu pire avec Acno'. Bref elle essaye de sortir de là mais j'avance vers la sortie sous le regard des morveux qui n'arrivent pas à comprendre comment j'ai pu changer en aussi peu de temps rien qu'en lui parlant. C'est normal je ne vais pas être méchant avec ma petite sœur adorée.

* * *

Les semaines ont passées. J'attends ma sœur dans un endroit désert. Acnos doit la ramener mais comme je le connais il doit en profiter pour rattraper le temps perdu en prenant son temps pour arriver. Je suis installé sur un rocher, quand je sens l'air bouger autour moi, il est en train d'atterrir. Xena est sur son dos, elle rit de bon cœur avant de se jeter sur moi sous le regard amusé du dragon de l'Apocalypse.

_Zeleph, tu deviens trop sentimental avec elle à côté de toi.

_Et toi t'es une vraie mère poule avec elle.

La jeune fille lève un regard blasé vers nous avant de s'écrier :

_Arrêtez de faire comme si j'existais pas !

Je passe ma main dans ses cheveux, elle m'embrasse. On passe une semaine inoubliable ensemble avant qu'elle ne reparte. La prochaine fois, c'est moi qui irait la voir à Fairy Tail. Ils ont moins peur de moi maintenant…Surtout quand je suis avec elle…Je suis trop gentil quand elle est là… Ça me déprime… Mais bon Acnos en est au même point que moi, il n'a plus le droit de détruire des îles et des populations. Bien fait pour lui. Ma belle brune me saute dessus pour me faire ses adieux en me promettant de me trouver une copine qui aimera mon sale caractère et qui sera assez puissante pour me mettre une dérouillée… Elle a le temps de chercher.

Elle repart me laissant seul, attendant son retour qui égaye ma vie avec impatience.

* * *

 **Note de l'auteur :**

Encore une histoire retrouvée dans mes dossier. Je pense que je l'avais déjà postée sur mon blog mais vu que je n'y vais plus je ne suis plus sûre... Bref j'espère que cette histoire vieille de deux ans vous aura plût ! En attendant avec impatience vos remarques =)


End file.
